


The Unofficial PPDC Holiday Ball

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Holidays, Lapdance, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The official PPDC Holiday Ball was notoriously boring.  The unoffical PPDC Holiday Ball was another story all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unofficial PPDC Holiday Ball

**Author's Note:**

> part 12 of Twelve Fics of Christmas--based on, 'Everyone, PPDC holiday ball'

The official PPDC Holiday Ball was notoriously boring.  There was string quartet everyone was supposed to waltz to, but no one except for the dignitaries knew how to waltz.  The portion sizes were tiny, and the meal lasted forever, and each jaeger pilot was only allowed two glasses of wine for the entire event.  Then there were speeches, hours and hours of speeches, and small talk, and shaking hands, and fake smiles, and…

But that was the official PPDC Holiday Ball.

Once the dignitaries left, everything changed.  The wine at the bar was gone, replaced with whatever the techs had managed to brew or scrounge together.  Sasha and Aleksis kicked the string quartet out and set up their own DJ stand with the help of a few LOCCENT techs, filling the room with Ukrainian hardhouse within minutes.  Everyone was dancing the way they wanted to, the way they knew how, jumping up and down and, in some cases (Dr. Geizler), grinding.

Even Stacker Pentecost danced, and that was a sight to behold.  Of course, he only danced with Herc, and only after he’d had a few gin and tonics, but he was still _dancing_.

Raleigh didn’t need any alcohol in him to dance, but that didn’t stop Yancy from ordering two of every ridiculous drink he could think of and pressing one into Raleigh’s hand.  This was only half motivated by the fact that he lost coordination rapidly with each new drink.  The rest of Yancy’s motivation came from Raleigh’s proclivity for insisting on giving drunken lapdances.

“Here’s a leg spreader,” Yancy shouted to Raleigh over the music, passing a glass to Raleigh and keeping one for himself.  Sure, Yancy was drinking just as much as Raleigh, but Yancy held his alcohol a lot better.  Unless it was tequila.

Raleigh grinned and knocked back the drink, while Yancy was more conservative in only gulping down half of it.  He felt the burn of tequila down his throat, and cursed under his breath.

“I wanna give someone a lapdance,” Raleigh announced, hooking an arm around Yancy’s neck, knocking his bowtie even more out of place.  Yancy grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I’m right here, Rals,” Yancy replied, leaning down and sucking at the side of his neck.

Raleigh pursed his lips.  “Where’s Chuck?”

Well, that was an unexpected turn of events.  But not unwanted.  Yancy pulled back.  “Let’s go find him.”

Raleigh kissed him quickly, missed by about half an inch and wound up kissing his cheek, and tugged him through the crowd shouting Chuck’s name.

Yancy downed the rest of his leg spreader and followed after.

 

.oOo.

 

“Someone’s shouting for your son,” Stacker told Herc, as quiet as he could to still be heard over the pounding music.

“He probably punched someone,” Herc responded, pulling Stacker closer.  Stacker leaned in for a kiss, which Herc reciprocated.  Then Herc pulled back to take a sip of beer from the bottle in his hand, which he’d had to pull back from behind Stacker’s neck.

“That should be your last one,” Stacker shouted, using his hold on Herc’s hips to pull him tight against him in retaliation.  Herc placed the bottle on a table next to them and wrapped the arm around him again, grinning.

“Aww Stacks, don’t be like that,” he replied, squeezing the back of his neck.  “We’ve still got a long night ahead of us.”

The look Stacker shot him clearly said that he had enough alcohol in him to dance, but not enough in him to dance for a long time.  Herc licked his lips slowly, making sure Stacker followed his tongue with his eyes.

“We just gotta stay until Aleksis takes his shirt off,” Herc insisted.  “I’ll make it worth it for you.”

Stacker sighed and kissed him again.

 

.oOo.

 

They found Chuck pressing Newt against a wall, and the rational part of Yancy was terrified that Chuck was beating him up.  The rest of him, which right now was completely in control of his body, was pissed Newt got to Chuck first.  Of course, Newt having first dibs didn’t stop Raleigh from grabbing Chuck’s shoulder.

“Chuck, I want to give you a lapdance!” Raleigh shouted, trying to pull him back from Newt.  Chuck pulled back, his lips red and wet, looking far too sober for this point of the night.  Newt looked more debauched, and also more drunk.

“Uh, Rals,” Yancy tried to say, grabbing Raleigh’s arm and trying to pull him back.  “He’s already—”

“What did you say, Ray?” Chuck asked, turning away from Newt and facing Raleigh.  Yancy frowned and looked at Newt, who didn’t look put out in the slightest.  He was grinning, still leaning against the wall, the top two buttons of his tuxedo shirt unbuttoned and his bowtie nowhere to be seen.

“You had dibs,” Yancy pointed out to Newt.

“Nah,” Newt replied, looking over at him.  “I’m gonna find Hermann.  We bought some new lube for tonight, and he’ll be so jealous I made out with Chuck.”

“Uh,” Yancy replied, blinking.  “I saw him with Tendo and Mako.”

“Negotiating for tonight,” Newt nodded, grinning wildly as he stumbled away.  Yancy watched him for a moment, confirming that he could in fact walk when he wasn’t supported by a wall, and then turned back to Chuck and Raleigh.

Who were now halfway to the door, Raleigh’s hands down Chuck’s pants.

Yancy cursed and ran as fast as he could after them, which wasn’t too fast considering he’d just had fucking _tequila_ , shouting “Chuck!  Rals!  We can’t have a threesome without the third person!”

 

.oOo.

 

Herc laughed out loud when he heard Yancy yelling.  “Looks like he wasn’t starting a fight after all.”

Stacker shook his head and grinned, looking over to the DJ stand just as Aleksis jumped up on a chair and ripped his shirt off.

“I think that’s our signal,” he pointed out, nudging Herc.  Herc eyed Aleksis for a moment, letting Stacker lead him towards the door.

“Yeah,” he said after a moment.  “I haven’t blown you in a while.”

Stacker chuckled and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him close.  “No, you haven’t.  And that would certainly make this drunken debauchery worth it.”

They stepped out into the hall, only to run into Raleigh and Chuck making out against the wall, grinding roughly against each other, with Yancy pressed up against their sides and sucking on Chuck’s exposed neck.

Stacker pursed his lips.  “I think you should rim me, as well.”

Herc laughed loudly, leaning against him.  “Consider it done.”

**Author's Note:**

> currently unbeta'd, will post the beta'd version when i have it
> 
> will eventually be cross-posted to tumblr, same name and username
> 
> FINALLY FINISHED
> 
> also the chuck/newt was specially for laughingpsalmist so APPRECIATE IT


End file.
